


Sleep Aid

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [251]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Helps Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sleepless stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/10/19: “sheep, summer, difficult”





	Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/10/19: “sheep, summer, difficult”

Counting sheep had failed. Every time Stiles lost count he started over and so now was more awake than ever.

Beside him Derek slumbered unperturbed. Apparently werewolves were also immune to insomnia.

Derek liked the windows open on summer nights, to let in fresh air. Stiles lay listening to the clamor of insects coming in along with that air.

“Stiles,” Derek’s sleepy voice intruded. Then with some difficulty he started pushing down his boxer briefs, stopping once his butt was exposed.

Stiles didn’t know exactly what Derek was up to but felt sure he’d be very happy to find out.


End file.
